Terjalin Selamanya
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: /Oneshot/ Ketika Sakura dihantui keraguan atas kelayakan dirinya menjadi istri Uchiha Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu bukan salahku? Kalau bukan karena aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri dan mengejar karir—" / Sekuel Bukan Sestoples Cinta / Alternate Universe


_First of all, _ini adalah sekuel dari _twoshots_ SasuSaku yang pernah saya tulis sebelumnya, _**Bukan Sestoples Cinta. **_Kali ini saya memakai _setting _tiga tahun setelah SasuSaku menikah.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu _**Je Te Veux**_ _(I Want You)_ milik Erik Satie selama membaca fic ini. Hayo-hayo didownload. Bagus lho lagunya *malah promosi lagu* XD

Oke deh, happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Terjalin Selamanya**

_A oneshot story by Arlene Shiranui_

_Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi_

_Sakura & Sasuke belongs to each other ^_^_

_Warning: Alternate Universe, maybe out of character_

.

.

.

.

_Aku bukan istri yang baik untuk Sasuke._

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan ketika pemikiran itu kembali membebani hatinya. Sudah dua bulan berlalu, tapi ia masih belum dapat menepis rasa bersalah itu. Malah semakin lama rasanya semakin menghimpitnya.

Sasuke memang tak pernah mengatakannya terang-terangan, namun dengan sikap diam yang ditunjukkannya, entah bagaimana Sakura tahu. Sasuke kecewa padanya.

_Jika saja aku tak begitu egois._

Semenjak mereka menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun membatasinya. Lelaki itu memberi kebebasan penuh bagi sang istri untuk melanjutkan mimpinya menjadi seorang _soloist_ di panggung opera_. _Bahkan ketika Sakura mengusulkan untuk menunda memiliki anak, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Ternyata pernikahan mereka membawa berkah bagi Sakura, karena tak lama setelahnya, ia kembali ditawari sebuah peran dalam salah satu pertunjukan opera di teater tempatnya bekerja. Kali itu Sakura sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengacau lagi. Pertunjukan sukses besar. Bahkan seorang primadonaterkenal, Senju Tsunade, melirik bakatnya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mentornya, dan di bawah bimbingan Tsunade, Sakura berhasil menancapkan taringnya di dunia opera tak sampai setahun setelah debutnya.

Tawaran pertunjukan terus berdatangan, membuat Sakura sangat sibuk. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan keberatannya. Sasuke selalu mendukungnya, sebisa mungkin hadir di setiap pertunjukan yang Sakura lakoni. Jika ia berhalangan hadir karena pekerjaannya, atau ketika Sakura mengadakan pertunjukan di luar kota atau luar negeri, buket bunga dan kartu ucapan darinya tak pernah absen menghiasi ruang ganti sang istri. Teman-temannya selalu berkata Sakura sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang begitu mendukungnya, tidak seperti sebagian besar lelaki yang lebih suka istrinya diam di rumah, mengurus rumah tangga. Dan Sakura tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena itu.

Akan tetapi jika Sakura memikirkannya kembali sekarang, yang terasa hanyalah perasaan bersalah. Ia telah lupa bahwa Sasuke tak terbiasa mengutarakan perasaannya secara verbal, dan ia telah gagal menyadari apa yang tersirat.

Seharusnya ia tahu, setiap kali mereka melewatkan malam bersama-sama setelah jadwal latihan dan pertunjukan yang begitu menyita waktu, bahwa Sasuke merindukan kehadirannya sepanjang waktu. Seharusnya ia mengerti, setiap kali melihat Sasuke begitu memanjakan kedua keponakannya—anak-anak kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi—bahwa lelaki itu merindukan kehadiran buah hati di tengah-tengah mereka. Namun Sakura memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai peristiwa itu terjadi.

Sakura mendadak mengalami perdarahan dan jatuh pingsan tak lama setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan _La Boheme _di _Suna Opera House. Manager_nya yang panik segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Dan apa yang kemudian didengarnya dari dokter yang menanganinya adalah pukulan paling berat dalam hidup Sakura. Jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat dirinya dipecat dari pementasan pertamanya dulu.

"Saya sangat menyesal, Uchiha-_san_," Sakura tak dapat melupakan nada prihatin dalam suara dokter muda itu ketika mengabarkan hal itu padanya, "kami tak bisa menyelamatkan janin Anda."

Tanpa pernah Sakura sadari, ternyata ia telah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, ia telah kehilangannya.

Sasuke yang menerima kabar tersebut di Konoha dari manager Sakura, bergegas pergi di tengah rapat yang sedang dihadirinya dan terbang ke Suna dengan pesawat pertama.

Berbeda dengan sang istri yang begitu emosional menghadapi musibah itu, Sasuke luar biasa tenang. Sementara Sakura tak hentinya menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke tak banyak memperlihatkan emosinya. Namun entah mengapa, justru sikap tenang Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura tersiksa oleh rasa bersalah. Seakan Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan bersikap seolah itu bukanlah hal besar.

Dan hal itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang lain. _Bagaimana jika Sasuke memutuskan bawah ia bukanlah istri yang baik? Bagaimana jika perasaan Sasuke padanya berubah datar? Bagaimana jika dirinya kehilangan cinta suaminya selama-lamanya? Bagaimana—bagaimana jika Sasuke ingin berpisah dengannya?_

Tidak!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh segala pikiran buruk itu dari dalam benaknya. Meski demikian, tetap tak menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dari dalam hatinya.

Menghela napas berat, Sakura menyadarkan kepalanya pada _bathtub _tempatnya berendam. Sejenak ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan air hangat beraroma lavender merilekskan kembali saraf-sarafnya yang tegang.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama berendam dan jari-jarinya sudah mulai berkerut, Sakura beranjak dari dalam air dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, sebelum membungkus diri dengan handuk kimono putih yang lembut.

Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel ketika Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Lelaki itu berdiri memunggunginya menghadap pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon kamar, sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran sang sang istri.

"Aa. _Hai, Okaasan._ Nanti akan kusampaikan padanya." Sakura bisa mendengar suaminya berkata, sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Itu _okaasan_?"

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh, tampak agak terkejut mendapati Sakura sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur di seberangnya. Namun ia segera menguasai diri dan menyahut singkat, "Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari sisi pintu kaca dan berjalan mengitari tempat tidur mereka yang besar, lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Saat itu Sakura menyadari ponsel yang dipegang Sasuke adalah ponsel miliknya. "Ibumu. Dan Ibuku, saat kau masih di kamar mandi tadi."

"Ah." Sakura mengulum senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. Jika ada orang lain yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, itu adalah orangtua mereka.

"Ibumu berpesan, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Bersantai saja selama kita di sini."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan ibuku menyarankan kita berdua pergi ke pemandian air panas di dekat sini. Tempat yang bagus."

"Iya."

"Kita akan pergi ke sana besok kalau kau mau."

Sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk. "Pasti menyenangkan," gumamnya, memaksakan diri agar terdengar antusias. Tapi gagal. Ia mendunduk.

Dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Hening, sementara ia menatap wajah murung istrinya lama. Sasuke bisa melihatnya menggigit bibir. Kabut yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya selama dua bulan terakhir di kedua mata hijau itu masih tampak di sana. "Sakura—"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura berkata menyelanya dengan suara tercekat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap Sasuke. "Soal anak kita ... Aku tahu aku pasti membuatmu kecewa."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab—tepatnya, selama beberapa saat ia tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana penuturan istrinya itu. Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan membicarakan tentang masalah itu, dan ia sudah mengantisipasinya. Namun mendapati Sakuralah yang terlebih dulu menyinggungnya setelah dua bulan lamanya berdiam diri, ia agak terkejut.

"Itu bukan salahmu," sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Kedua matanya berair. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu bukan salahku? Kalau bukan karena aku terlalu mementingkan diriku sendiri dan mengejar karirku, anak kita akan baik-baik saja! Kalau saja aku tidak membuat diriku sendiri kelelahan—" Sakura menyeka matanya dan menarik napas, berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya agar tak meledak menangis.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu beringsut mendekati istrinya, merengkuh pundaknya. Sakura refleks menyandarkan kepala pada lekukan di bahu suaminya, mencari sedikit ketentraman di sana.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun,_" Sakura melanjutkan dengan suara parau. "Aku memang bukan istri paling baik di dunia. Aku mengerti kalau kau menjauhiku."

Sakura bisa mendengar suaminya menghela napas. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan mencengkeram bahu sang istri, menatap kedua matanya tajam. "Sudah cukup," ucapnya tegas. "Aku tak mau dengar lagi kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun ..._."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, ya, aku memang kecewa pada awalnya. Tapi aku sadar kalau kau pasti lebih kecewa dariku—lebih menderita dariku. Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai hati menambahinya dengan menyalahkan dirimu?" lanjut Sasuke, lebih lembut. Perlahan ia menyeka air mata yang tumpah di wajah Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah pandai dengan kata-kata, Sakura. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri—meskipun itu tak sepenuhnya berhasil—Aku tak pernah berniat menjauhimu, Sakura, tapi justru kaulah yang menjauh dariku. Kau selalu menghindariku, tak mau menatap mataku. Dan bukan hanya aku, kau juga menjauhi semua orang."

Jeda beberapa saat, sementara Sasuke memberi waktu pada sang istri untuk meresapi kata-katanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Sakura, mengulas senyum sedih di bibirnya.

"Lagipula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Sakura. Aku juga turut andil. Jika bukan karena keegoisanku yang begitu menginginkan kehadiran anak, dan dengan sengaja _lupa _tak menggunakan pengaman saat kita berhubungan seminggu sebelum kau melakukan _tour_ ke luar negeri, barangkali semua ini tak akan terjadi. Jika saja aku bisa lebih bersabar ..." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "akulah yang telah menimpakan semua ini padamu."

"Sasuke-_kun ... _aku—"

"Kauingat, janji yang pernah kauminta dariku saat aku melamarmu dulu?" Sasuke menyelanya. "Saat itu kau memintaku untuk lebih banyak bicara. Kurasa aku telah gagal, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu untuk membesarkan hatimu di masa-masa sulit itu, tapi tak kulakukan."

Sakura mendesah sedih, meraih tangan Sasuke, menjalin jari-jemari mereka. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar menggenggamnya erat. Di balik sikap diamnya selama ini, Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka suaminya menyimpan perasaan bersalah sama besarnya seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Aku hampir gila karena mencemaskanmu sepanjang waktu, Sakura."

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun ..._" tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sakura meraih tengkuk Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mengecup kening suaminya penuh perasaan. Dibiarkannya bibirnya berlama-lama berada di sana, sampai ia merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat hingga posisinya kini duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu.

"Kumohon maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke, selagi Sakura mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku juga, Sasuke-_kun ..." _Sakura balas berbisik. Air matanya bergulir lagi. "Oh, aku sangat takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Tidak akan."

.

.

"Jadi kau mengajakku ke villa ini bukan karena inisiatifmu sendiri?" Kedua alis Sakura terangkat tinggi mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Saat itu mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang menikmati segelas anggur di ruang rekreasi villa milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam enggan, mengangkat gelas kristalnya ke bibir, menyesap isinya perlahan. "Itachi-_niisan _bilang, pergi berdua ke tempat yang tenang bisa membantu menenangkan pikiran."

"Hmm ..." Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan agak kecewa. Awalnya ia berharap ide _bulan madu _ke villa di pedesaan adalah inisiatif Sasuke sendiri—pada akhirnya suaminya itu memperlihatkan sisi romantisnya—tapi rupanya sifat yang sudah mendarah daging sulit berubah.

"Dan sekaligus bisa menyingkir dari keruwetan di kantor sejenak," imbuh Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa di kantor?" Sakura memandang suaminya penasaran. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dengannya di rumah. Bagi Sasuke, masalah pekerjaan seharusnya dibicarakan di kantor, bukan di rumah.

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke datar. "Hanya saja _tousan _sudah beberapa kali memberiku peringatan, karena menurutnya kinerjaku menurun belakangan ini. Semakin tua dia semakin mirip _kaasan—_sama-sama bawel."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Apakah karena aku?"

"Bukan," Sasuke berkata agak terlalu cepat, menghindari tatapan istrinya.

Tentu saja itu bohong besar, Sakura tahu itu. Tapi ia tak berkomentar lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk menyesap anggurnya, dalam hati bersumpah untuk tak lagi menjadi beban pikiran suaminya itu dengan tingkahnya.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung yang mendadak turun di antara keduanya, Sasuke lantas meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja dan beranjak dari sofa untuk menyalakan _stereo set _yang berada di dekat perapian. Tak lama kemudian, alunan denting piano bernada lembut memenuhi ruangan.

"Ah!" Sakura refleks berseru kecil saat mengenali lagu itu. "_**Je Te Veux—**__I Want You__**.**_"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Ingat lagu ini?"

Seulas senyum lembut terulas di bibir wanita bermata hijau itu. Mana mungkin ia melupakan lagu yang ia nyanyikan untuk Sasuke di hari pernikahan mereka? "Tentu saja."

Keduanya bertukar pandang penuh arti selama beberapa saat, sementara lagu bersyair bahasa Perancis itu mengalun, seolah terhanyut oleh kenangan hari di mana mereka mengikat janji sehidup semati tiga tahun silam. Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri istrinya, mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang _gentleman._

"_May I?_"

Tertawa kecil, Sakura meletakkan gelas anggurnya di samping gelas anggur suaminya di atas meja. "_Sure,_" jawabnya, menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu.

Seperti sepasang angsa yang terbang di atas permukaan danau, Sasuke dan Sakura berdansa dengan anggun mengikuti alunan lagu kenangan mereka. Selagi berdansa, Sakura ikut menyanyikan syair lagu itu dengan suara _sopran-_nya yang indah.

_I understand your distress,_ _dear lover  
And I yield to your wishes  
Make me your mistress  
We are far from wisdom  
And further yet from sadness  
I long only for the precious moment  
When we will be happy  
Je te veux ..._

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura di tengah-tengah dansa mereka.

"Hn?"

"Aku akan vakum dari dunia opera."

Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya keluar dari mulut Sakura sampai-sampai ia langsung berhenti bergerak. Mata hitamnya menatap kedua mata hijau sang istri tajam. "Vakum?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan vakum."

"Bukankah menjadi penyanyi opera adalah impianmu sejak dulu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Sakura mendesah. "Yah, memang. Kurasa sudah saatnya aku—"

"Tapi kau sudah bekerja sangat keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk itu, Sakura. Dan kau mau membuangnya begitu saja?!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, tampak sangat gusar. "Kalau kau melakukan itu karena aku, aku tidak setuju! Aku tak mau menjadi penghalang bagi istriku sendiri untuk mencapai impiannya!"

Sakura yang sama sekali tak mengantisipasi reaksi Sasuke yang seperti itu, terperangah. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga terharu.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" ujar Sakura kemudian. Tatapannya melembut. "Aku tidak pernah bilang akan membuang impianku. Aku hanya _vakum_—berhenti sementara. Lagipula, aku sudah menggapai mimpiku menjadi seorang _soloist._"

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Sasuke berkata lebih banyak, Sakura menghentikannya dengan meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Sekarang ini aku memiliki mimpi lain yang ingin kuwujudkan, Sasuke-_kun,_" ujarnya dengan senyum misterius. "Seperti syair lagu '_Je Te Veux', _aku ingin menikmati saat-saat berharga di mana aku bisa selalu berada di dekatmu, di mana kita bisa berbahagia bersama-sama, bukan hanya untukku sendiri. Aku ingin ikatan di antara kita bisa terjalin selamanya, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau dan aku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, kehabisan kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya ia melakukan satu-satunya tindakan yang terpikir olehnya saat itu bisa mewakili perasaannya—rasa terima kasihnya pada sang istri—Ia menunduk, meraih bibir lembut Sakura dengan bibirnya, menciumnya penuh perasaan. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita itu, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Tapi aku pasti akan merindukan nyanyianmu," bisiknya setelah melepaskan ciuman.

Sakura tersenyum geli. Ia tahu betapa suaminya itu sangat menyukai nyanyiannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke tak pernah melewatkan kesempatan merekam nyanyiannya. "Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu kapan pun kau mau, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Tertawa kecil, Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan menariknya kembali dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam dan lama.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun,_" bisik Sakura, sedikit terengah. Dahi mereka masih saling menempel, dan ia menelusurkan jemarinya di bagian depan kemeja Sasuke, memainkan salah satu kancingnya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, kita belum pernah melakukan hubungan lagi semenjak—kau tahu, kan?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menatap kedua mata suaminya penuh harap.

"Aa."

"Shizune-_sensei _bilang ... kita bisa _mencoba lagi._"

Sebuah seringai arogan seketika tergambar di wajah tampan Sasuke, membuatnya terlihat lebih memesona dari sebelumnya. Tanpa peringatan, ia menunduk, menyelipkan lengannya yang kuat ke bawah lutut Sakura dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah seperti boneka, membuat istrinya itu menjerit karena terkejut.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_!" jeritnya. Namun tampaknya Sakura tak terlalu keberatan, karena saat berikutnya ia tertawa, membenamkan wajahnya yang merona di leher suaminya.

"Tentu saja kita akan mencoba lagi."

Dan suara tawa mereka masih mengikuti saat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamar mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**5 years latter ...**_

_._

_._

"_Bravo!"_

"_Bravo!"_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana di penjuru ruangan teater nan megah itu. Para penonton bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing, memberikan _standing ovation _sebagai apresiasi bagi penampilan sang diva muda.

Uchiha Sakura merasakan geleyar kegairahan yang lama tak dirasakannya saat berdiri di atas panggung mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya basah, dan bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk membalas sambutan penonton bersama-sama dengan para lawan mainnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Sakura bisa kembali ke atas panggung. Ini adalah penampilan perdananya setelah lima tahun memutuskan vakum dari dunia opera, dan ternyata namanya belum sepenuhnya dilupakan. Ucapan selamat tak hentinya mengalir, dari para penggemar lamanya, teman-teman, juga dari para mentor. Dan ketika akhirnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri ke ruang ganti pribadinya, setumpuk buket bunga sudah menunggu di sana.

Ah, ia akan meminta Yamato-_san_, managernya, untuk mengurusnya nanti. Sekarang ia harus bergegas.

Sakura baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan tengah merapikan _makeup-_nya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang ganti. "Masuk!" serunya setelah memoleskan _lipstik _berwarna _nude _di bibirnya.

Pintu mengayun terbuka, dan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat mengintip ke dalam. Yamato. "Ada dua tamu penting untukmu, Sakura-_san._" Sang manager menguak pintu lebih lebar, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam dan bertubuh tegap bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak seperti miniatur dirinya, di belakangnya.

"_Okaasan_!" Uchiha Akira berlari masuk melewati bawah lengan Yamato untuk menghampiri ibunya. Buket _carnation pink _yang berada di pelukannya tampak terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Akira-_chan!_" Tersenyum cerah, Sakura membungkuk untuk menyambut buah hatinya, membiarkan anak laki-laki itu memberikan ciuman kecil di pipinya. "Wah ... bagus sekali bunganya. Terimakasih."

"Aku yang memilih," cetus Akira bangga.

"_Hontou_?"

"Hm!" Anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun itu mengangguk mantap. Mata hitamnya yang identik dengan milik sang ayah berbinar-binar. "Karena warnanya _pink_ dan cantik seperti _Okaasan._"

Tawa Sakura pecah berderai. Dengan penuh sayang ia mengacak rambut hitam Akira yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. "Manis sekali. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Akira menoleh gembira pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Otousan_!" serunya polos.

Sakura menatap sang suami dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Jangan dibahas," gumam Sasuke datar, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Sakura. "Pertunjukan yang bagus. Selamat."

"_Arigatou, Anata,_" sahut Sakura berseri-seri.

"_Ne, ne, Okaasan! _Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Semua orang sudah menunggu di luar!" seru Akira sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura. "Kita harus cepat kalau tidak nanti Fugaku-_jiisan _bisa marah."

"_Otousan _datang?" Sakura memandang suaminya, terkejut.

"Hn."

"_Hai! _Semua orang datang." Akira menekuk jari kecilnya dan mulai mengabsen, "Fugaku-_jiisan, _Mikoto-_baasan, _Kizashi-_jiisan, _Mebuki-_baasan,_ Tsume-_baasan, _Itachi-_jisan, _Hana-_basan, _Maiko-_neesan, _Eiji-_niisan, _Kiba—"

"_Hai, hai,_" Sakura menyela kata-kata putranya, terkekeh kecil.

"_Okaasan _berpendapat sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kumpul keluarga," jelas Sasuke. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Ayo, ayo, cepat, _Okaasan!_" Akira mulai tak sabar.

"Sebentar. _Kaasan _ambil tas dulu." Sakura bergegas mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas tangan miliknya, sebelum mengikuti Akira yang sudah berlari mendahului kedua orangtuanya. "Akira-_chan, _jangan lari-lari!"

"Anak itu persis sepertimu," komentar Sasuke setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka, mengawasi anak laki-laki mereka berlarian di sepanjang koridor ruang ganti, disapa dengan nada gemas oleh para kru yang dilewatinya.

"Dia juga tampan sepertimu," tambah Sakura, tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas dengan seringai kecil.

Tertawa, Sakura merangkul pinggang suaminya, dan keduanya bersama-sama menyusul buah hati mereka yang sudah keluar lebih dulu. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah keduanya.

.

.

**OWARI**

_._

_._

* * *

_Lirik yang aku masukin di atas itu hanya translate. Lirik asli lagunya dalam bahasa Prancis. Kalo cuma translate ga masalah, kan? :D Dan ini adalah lirik lanjutannya—kalau ada yang penasaran. Romantis banget liriknya ..._

_I have no regrets  
And only one desire  
Near to you, close as can be  
Living all my life  
So that your body is mine  
So that my lips are pressed by yours  
So that your heart is mine  
And that my body is pressed to yours._

_Yes I can see in your eyes_  
_The divine promise_  
_That your heart is in love._  
_Come find my caresses_  
_Entwined, forever_  
_Burning the same flames._  
_In a dream of love_  
_We will exchange our souls._

_Kalau penasaran sama lagunya, sila dicari di youtube or 4shared. Hehe.._

_Fic ini adalah hadiah ultah buat diriku sendiri 20 Maret kemarin, dan buat ultah Sakura 28 Maret nanti._

_Language of flowers __**Pink carnation**__ : A woman's love, a mother's love, "I'll never forget you",_ _"Always on my mind"_

_Dan lagi-lagi aku make nama Akira buat nama anak SasuSaku. Artinya bagus sih, bright boy/intellegent. Cocok. :D _


End file.
